Oportunidades
by E. Waters
Summary: Mérida ni sospechó todas las consecuencias, que su viajes hacia las tierras del Este, le traerían a ella. Merida x OC. Femslash


**Bien, es raro, pero se me ocurrió este... intento de femslash de Brave, esperando no estar tan pervertida, viendo femslash, en donde realmente no lo hay ú,u. **

Disclaimer: Brave NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y a sus asociados.

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

* * *

**Oportunidades**

**Capítulo II**

_E. Waters_

El tiempo había pasado rápido para Mérida, la cual aunque ya tenía más de quince años de edad, aún no tenía compromiso alguno, o al menos no desde aquel incidente con su madre, la reina Elinor. Eso tenía muy contenta la chica, la cual con su bravura había probado con bravura, que no necesitaba a un hombre para ejercer con sus obligaciones nobiliarias.

-¡Mérida!

La aludida ladeó la cabeza hacia la voz quien la llamaba, descubriendo en el acto que era su propia madre quien lo hacía.

-¿Si, madre?

-Mira, sé que con los últimos sucesos, hija, has demostrado que no necesitas de un príncipe, pero…

-¿Pero?- y la chica alzó curiosa una ceja.

- Necesitamos enlazarnos con otros reinos, si es que queremos que el nuestra siga prosperando, en materia tanto económica como diplomática se refiere.

-¿Y yo qué?

- Mérida, no te hagas como que no sabes; sé que eres espíritu libre, que aspira a pasar su vida montando a caballo, y a practicar arco y flecha…

-Al grano, madre.

-Tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado, y creemos firmemente que te haría-o mejor dicho.-_nos_ iría bien, que tú hicieras un viaje diplomático al reino del Este.

-Para qué, ¿para casarme con el príncipe de esas tierras?

-Mérida, yo y tu padre no te comprometeremos a la fuerza, además el príncipe de esas tierras, Bran, ya está comprometido, así que…

-A ver si entiendo, ¿me envías al otro extremo del océano, a donde hay un príncipe comprometido, sólo para representar al reino? Debe de haber alguna trampa en todo esto, estoy segura de ello…

-Hija, por favor, ¿no ves que lo único que queremos, es dar una buena impresión con nuestros aliados comerciales?

-¿Y crees que yo soy la mejor para cumplir esa tarea, madre?-y la muchacha otra vez alzó curiosa una ceja.

-No nos queda otra.-admitió la reina.- Tus hermanos son pequeños y unos auténticos monstruos, y sabes muy bien que tu padre haría desastres en el reino, si no estoy a su lado.

-Cierto.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?-preguntó la reina, mirando ansiosamente a su única hija.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero…-añadió rápidamente la muchacha.- Si voy a esas tierras, necesitaré armas nuevas, un nuevo corcel, un…

-Lo que quieras, en serio.

-De acuerdo, madre, hemos hecho un trato.

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- y la mujer abrazó con fuerza a su hija.- Partirás mañana mismo, en la madrugada.

-¿Tanto te fiabas, que yo aceptaría?- preguntó la muchacha, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendida.

-Sabía que no te resistirías, si te ofrecía alguna que otra cosa… Soy tu madre, Mérida, después de todo, sé lo que mis hijos quieren y necesitan.

La muchacha pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, pero antes de partir a sus aposentos, la joven se dio al medie vuelta, para así encarar a su madre.

-No me harás usar esas ridículas ropas, que me hiciste usar cuando quisiste comprometerme, con uno de esos perdedores, ¿no?

-La verdad, es que…

-¡Madre!

-Está, está bien, usarás lo que quieras… pero por favor, no dejes en vergüenza el reino.

-No lo haré, madre, no lo haré… sólo fíate de mí.

Y aunque algo dentro de su interior le dijo que Mérida no era precisamente la embajadora perfecta de aquel reino, la reina Elinor finalmente decidió confiar en la chica, después de todo, debía darle una oportunidad a ella, sobre todo después de los eventos más recientes.

Todo el resto de la tarde, la chica se dedicó a cabalgar y a cabalgar por esas tierras, aprovechando cada instante que le quedaba, en su reino natal. Algo le decía que no volvería en un largo tiempo a casa…

Finalmente, la noche se puso, pero la chica de ojos azules, aún estaba a las afueras del castillo, observando las estrellas… ¿Qué futuro le deparaba las tierras del Este? Cerró con lentitud los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su pecoso rostro, la joven tomó ese viaje como un reto, y cabe decir que a Mérida le encantan los retos.

-¡Mérida!

-¿Si, madre?

-Pensé que no volverías, es muy de noche, y no estabas por ninguna parte…

-¿No me conoces, acaso?

-Mérida…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez antes esa habría sido algo que yo hubiese hecho, pero yo he cambiado.- y la joven miró a los ojos a la reina.

-Tienes razón.- la mujer emitió un suspiro.- Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, en cerio.

Dicho esto, Elinor abrazó a Mérida fuertemente, y la chica hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

Después de eso, la princesa se encaminó hacia su cuarto propio, y aunque le costó un poco quedarse dormida, sus sueños estuvieron lleno de emociones y aventuras, y al despertar, aunque no recordaba por completo el sueño, se sentía más renovada que nunca.

-¿Princesa?

-¿Si?

-Es hora del embarque… al capitán no le gusta esperar.

-Oh, claro.- Mérida se miró por un instante en el espejo, y después abrió la puerta, topándose con la vieja criada del castillo.

-Princesa, ¿está usted segura, que esas ropas son adecuadas?

-Calma, Aalis… yo sé lo que está bien.

-Su madre, la reina Elinor, se molestará…

-Digamos que eso yo ya lo tengo arreglado.-dijo la muchacha, guiñando un ojo.

La mujer no pudo entonces más que quedarse callada, pensando qué en qué momento, a la reina Elinor se le había ocurrido enviar a la rebelde princesa, hacia el propio reino del Este. Siendo así, rezó por la princesa, y se adentró a la alcoba de esta, para así ordenarla.

-Hija…-dijo el rey Fergus, con sus ojos algo enrojecidos.- Te echaremos mucho de menos de aquí, en serio.

-Lo sé, papá, lo sé, pero ya sabes, todo es por el bien de reino.

-Mérida, ¿por qué estás vestida tan vulgarmente, y como una princesa lo hace?- y la reina arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

-Madre, ¿recuerdas de nuestra conversación de anoche? Sólo confía en mí.

-Está, está bien…- otro suspiro, salió de los labios de la reina.- Tu padre tiene razón, te extrañaremos mucho.

-¡Te extrañaremos, hermana!- hablaron al unísono al tres pequeños del reino, abalanzándole sobre la muchacha.

-Y yo a ustedes, pequeños monstruos.-seguidamente, la joven se agachó hasta estar a la altura de ellos.- Ya sabes, hagan enfadar a mamá, como si yo estuviese aquí.

-¿Princesa, todo listo?

-Sí, capitán Ferran

De esta forma, la princesa caminó hacia al barco, y en cuanto menos lo pudo prever, el ancla que les unía a las tierras de ese reino, se desprendió de allí, para así dar comienza al largo viaje, que emprendería Mérida misma.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, pero obviamente la muchacha lo único que deseaba era estar en tierra firme, montar en su nuevo corcel, y de paso practicar con el arco y flecha. Suspiró, y aburrida observó como todo alrededor era azul, azul y más azul aún.

Las noches, pasaron, y a la octava, cuando ya estaba media dormida, alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Princesa Mérida!

-¿Uhm…?

-Hemos llegado al reino del Este.

Y para gran sorpresa del marino, la joven poco menos saltó de su cama, y se colocó una capa, dispuesta a salir de su alcoba, mas antes de salir, el marino le tendió unas ropas.

-Lo siento, princesa, órdenes de la reina.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso la sombra de la reina Elinor, la seguiría aún hasta en esas lejanas tierras?

-¡La princesa, Mérida!

Anunció entonces un paje, a lo que las gaitas sonaron. De las puertas del castillo, ingresó la muchacha aludida, vestida de forma elegante, pulcra y sobria, como le reina Elinor lo haría, no cómo Mérida lo deseaba, precisamente.

-Sé bienvenida, princesa…

La joven hizo una reverencia, respondiéndole de aquella forma al señor de aquel reino.

-Puedes levantarte… a mi derecha, mi único varón, y heredero del reino, el príncipe Bran McShannell, y a mi izquierda a mi única hija, la princesa Aldith.

Mérida alzó la mirada, y lo primero que observó fueron unos serios ojos verdes, sólo para después posarlos en la otra figura, una mucha más menuda y delicada, la cual tenía unos grandes ojos verde pálido.

-Ahora, como es de esperarse, habrá esta noche un banquete en honor a usted, princesa.

La muchacha asintió entusiasta la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto como su estomago, absolutamente agradecida del ofrecimiento del rey Bruce.

Siendo así, la joven fue ubicada entre el príncipe Bran y la princesa Aldith. Mérida de inmediato comenzó a comer, como típicamente lo hacía, mas al darse cuenta de la mirada de la princesa, se sintió algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento.-dijo la chica con la boca llena de pavo.

Aldith alzó una ceja, como si se creyese superior, sólo para después beber algo del líquido que se encontraba en su copa.

-¡Qué molesta!-pensó la muchacha pelirroja, concentrándose nuevamente en su comida.

-Así que, que me he enterado que practicas mucho el arte de la arquería.

-Sí.-y la chica se mostró orgullosa.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi primo era uno de tus pretendientes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero bueno… ¿Te gustaría practicar conmigo, mañana?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Genial.- respondió Bran, mostrando su blanca dentadura en el acto.

Sin embargo, Mérida estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo y planeando su entrenamiento de mañana, con la arquería, como para darse cuenta de los dotes físicos del príncipe de las tierras del Este.

La cena continuó, y muy tarde, tal vez ya en la mismísima madrugada, la cena finalizó, con todos los comensales satisfechos y cantando viejas canciones de juglares, ya algo bebidos. Por supuesto, Mérida no estaba dispuesta a mostrar vergüenza alguna a su reino, por lo cual estaba muy sobria.

-Rey Bruce, ¿dónde están mis aposentos?

-Al lado derecho de los de mi hija Aldith, princesa Mérida.

-Está bien, siendo así me retiro… príncipe Bran, lo espero mañana al amanecer.

El aludido asintió en silencio, bebiendo algo más del vino de su copa, sólo para después caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, más que ebrio.

-No siempre es así.

-¿Eh?

-Mi hermano… por lo general no bebe, tal vez está así por el asunto de su compromiso.

-Entiendo, princesa Aldith- habló la muchacha, relajando algo la expresión, al ver como la otra chica no era tan molesta con ella.

-Como sea, princesa Mérida, la acompañaré a sus aposentos.

-Gracias.

Y ambas jóvenes, salieron de la atiborrada habitación. Al estar más a solas con ella, Mérida pudo comprobar que la otra muchacha era más bonita, o al menos, la persona más bonita de las presentes en la cena, superando incluso al príncipe Bran, en cuanto a belleza física se refería.

Las chicas, después de subir las escalinatas, de la zona sur del castillo, llegaron a una torre, posiblemente la más alta de toda la edificación, en donde únicamente tenía dos habitaciones, la de Aldith, y la de la misma Mérida.

Pero antes de que la chica pelirroja pudiese entrar a su habitación, Aldith tomó la mano derecha de la muchacha.

-¿Seremos como hermanas, de acuerdo?- dijo Aldith, sólo para después plantar un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-C-claro.

Aldith entonces sonrió, mostrando sus dientes igual que su hermano mayor, y se dio la media vuelta, entrando a sus aposentos en el acto.

La joven pecosa, entonces entró a la habitación designada, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara; jamás había tenido hermanas o amigas, teniendo a su madre como único representante del género en su vida, por lo cual tener a Aldith ahora cerca, para la muchacha era casi una bendición.

Al día siguiente, la joven se despertó apenas el sol salió, y esta vez vestida como ella quería hacerlo, y cogió su arco y unas cuantas flechas, sólo para después encaminarse hacia las afueras del castillo, donde suponía que entrenaría con Bran.

Al llegar allí, el terreno estaba limpio y solo, excepto por una menuda figura, recostada sobre el tronco del árbol.

-¿Aldith?- preguntó Mérida, acerándose delicadamente hacia la princesa, la cual estaba dormitando de forma pausada y delicada.

-Mmm…- emitió la chica, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

-Te has quedado dormida.

-Lo siento, quería ver a mi hermano entrenar contigo… al parecer, llegué demasiado temprano, por lo cual me apoyé en árbol a esperarlos, pero al parecer me que quedé dormida.

La muchacha de ojos azules y pecas, no pudo hacer más que sonreír, mas cuando justo le iba hablar a Aldith, la figura de Bran apareció en escena.

-¡Princesa Mérida!

-Príncipe Bran.-respondió la muchacha nuevamente irguiéndose, para así estar a la altura del chico.

-¿Comenzamos practicar?

-Claro.

Confiado en que ganaría, el príncipe relajadamente disparó al blanco, quedando a espacios fuera del centro. Con una sonrisa en la cara, le dio el paso a Mérida, la cual logró limpiamente clavar su flecha en el centro de la diana.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos… ya sé pongamos un premio.

-¿Un premio?- la princesa alzó curiosa una ceja.

-Una cita.

Ambos arqueros, giraron la cabeza en dirección a Aldith.

-¿Y para qué yo querría una cita con mi hermana, Aldith?

-Así tendrías una excusa, para ir al pueblo y coquetear con las cortesanas…

-¿Y yo que ganaría?

-Pues así, princesa Mérida, tendrías la excusa para cabalgar por donde quisieras, con tu corcel.

-Me parece.

-Por mí está bien.-finalizó Mérida.

Y de esta forma, Mérida y Bran comenzaron su pequeña competencia, sin saber que la estadía de la princesa Mérida, sería más crucial y marcada, que cualquiera de los dos hermanos McShannell, sobre todo a Aldith, esperarían.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Dejen reviews! Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, ustedes saben muy bien el efecto que los reviews causan en mí ^-^**


End file.
